


and i will sing a lullaby

by allourheroes



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, No Singing Involved, Sex, Sleep, Some Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Starlight is one thing, even moonlight he'd grown accustomed to…</i>
</p><p>Gimli isn't used to sleeping next to a being that literally glows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i will sing a lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impalafortrenchcoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/gifts).



> "Prompt: when they first start sleeping together, gimli has to get used to legolas' glow; lots of sleepless nights"
> 
> This is a New Year's gift for Tru, simply because she prompted me yesterday.
> 
> _Golden slumbers fill your eyes  
>  Smiles awake you when you rise  
> Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry  
> And I will sing a lullaby_  
> "Golden Slumbers," The Beatles

Legolas sits astride Gimli's hips, thighs splayed wide. The only remnants between them are his thin breeches and Gimli can see the elf's arousal straining against them. Mahal forgive him for allowing himself to be manhandled under an elf--and in his rather vulnerable state!

Gimli leans forward as best he can to unlace Legolas's breeches and when the elf's cock is free, he can't help but goggle at the length of it, not to mention the glow. His rough hand finds the soft, smooth flesh and caresses it almost worshipfully. The elf squirms above him, however, and his mind is brought back to his own need. Gimli has never seen an elf fumble before, but Legolas is desperate as he pushes the breeches down off of his legs and climbs back on top of Gimli.

"I thought elves cared little about time," the dwarf teases.

"Dwarves are surely known for their patience," Legolas returns. He is smiling but in his eyes, a different sort of spark has come alight. He kisses Gimli gently as he pours oil from the small jar beside them onto his fingers.

Gimli worries momentarily at the sight before Legolas's hand slides between their bodies. "I'd like to see," he says, taken aback.

Legolas's pale skin is flushed as he nods his ascent, leaning back on his haunches.

The dwarf scrabbles for purchase, unable to look away. The elf's thin fingers push into his body with ease and Gimli glances at his cock--shorter than the elf's but much thicker--afraid that Legolas hasn't put proper thought into his own preparation. He swallows, staring in rapt fascination at the in-and-out motion of the elf's fingers. Gimli grips his own cock tight and speaks, "Ye might want me to help with that."

"If you're certain you know what you're doing, master dwarf," Legolas says and Gimli grumbles indistinctly as he slicks his thick fingers. The elf makes a small noise as he frees his own fingers from his body.

The dwarf tries not to tremble--it is not very becoming of his kind--but he works two digits inside with care. "Mahal, ye can barely--"

Legolas laughs, "Do not worry for my sake. Elves may not be known for their sturdiness, but we are resilient." He moves himself back over Gimli, shifting his hips restlessly.

"Best not to move too much, elf," Gimli warns, flushing hotly at the expression Legolas takes on.

The elf groans, "I am ready--if you believe you can handle--" His mockery is cut off by a soft cry and Gimli feels vindicated in his revenge. Gimli's hand has moved to the elf's hip and the other he uses to coat himself in oil.

The head of his cock nudges Legolas's entrance and the elf sinks slowly onto him. Legolas whispers something in Elvish that Gimli does not understand. He cannot imagine what it could be even as he murmurs in his own language--Khuzdûl, he feels, being better suited to the situation.

Gimli's thumb brushes over the tip of Legolas's cock. He hadn't initially thought their rivalry would extend this far, but he finds himself hoping he will last longer than the elf.

Legolas throws his head back, fair hair falling down his back. He makes this sound that has Gimli far too close already and he holds the elf's hips to still him. He curses.

The elf smirks at him, his body shifting almost against his will. They had waited far too long to admit their attraction to one another and physical incompatibility had been a consideration in and of itself. Now that they have begun, it is as if all the time spent waiting and wanting has compounded itself upon them.

Gimli tugs on Legolas's hair until they are close enough to kiss as best they can given their height difference. The dwarf pushes up into him and Legolas fucks back with a ragged moan. Gimli palms Legolas's cock clumsily and bites Legolas's lip. Their movements are becoming frantic and the slide of their bodies is too much. When Gimli's hips stutter, Legolas murmurs something he cannot understand into his ear and he cannot help but spend himself inside the elf.

Legolas rides him through it, finding his own release in the process.

They lay there together afterwards and Gimli finds his voice. "What'd ye say?" He clears his throat, "Before we finished."

"Simple, master dwarf. I was informing you that I won." Gimli makes an indignant noise but melts at Legolas's kiss.

They clean themselves up as much as they feel is necessary and lay back down beneath the stars.

"Sleep," Legolas says. "As will I, in the way of the elves."

Gimli allows his eyes to drift closed, but dreams do not find him. He sits up and glares at the elf.

Starlight is one thing, even moonlight he'd grown accustomed to, but to be so close to Legolas's glow is disconcerting.

He hadn't seemed quite so bright until Gimli found himself attempting slumber beside him. Legolas wraps an arm around him and Gimli is neatly dragged to his side. He looks away from the elf, but still the glow is there, with eyes closed and head turned he can _feel_ it.

He turns to see Legolas's open eyes and shivers slightly. So odd were the elves.

Gimli does not sleep this night, nor the next. Although dwarves prefer their patterns and it is much more important for a dwarf to rest than it is for an elf, they are a sturdy race. He misses sleep, but he is alright. The third night, it occurs to him that he could sleep elsewhere, but the thought is entirely unappealing, upsetting even. Gimli pushes the idea aside before he can ponder the implications.

Legolas worries for his dwarf when he sees the toll of sleepless nights. "What is wrong?" he asks, knowing it must be something about his presence that prevents Gimli from reaching the land of dreams.

"Nothing is wrong, elf," Gimli says gruffly and the conversation is allowed no further. The fourth night, however, after their union, Legolas leaves.

The elf tells him that there is business he must attend to in the forest and Gimli does not question it as it is not unusual for the elf.

Still, sleep does not come and he finds that he misses the soft glow of pale skin and the long arm that unerringly winds around him. He cannot stand to be away from his One and that thought does not help him find rest. It plants itself firmly in the forefront of his mind and Gimli wonders idly how long it had been lingering in his subconscious. It was said that a dwarf knew, somewhere deep down, the moment they had met their One.

Upon return the next morning, Legolas sees that his plan has gone awry. The dwarf has not slept despite his attempt at a reprieve. "Gimli," he says sternly, "you must rest. We cannot continue on this way."

"'M fine," he tells the elf. He does not tell him, however, of his revelation.

This night, the fifth night, Gimli is comforted by the glow as it is part of his One's presence and that is what he needs. He sleeps soundly and Legolas is glad. This is accompanied by the resurgence of Gimli's loud snoring.

Legolas is lulled into a peaceful slumber by the sound that night and all of the nights that follow.


End file.
